


Falling

by maydaysmusings



Series: 365 of Sterek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaysmusings/pseuds/maydaysmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is just waiting for Stiles to jump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> wow okay so i shouldn't even be writing something else bc i barely updated today but have a sterek drabble i wrote in history to make up for it

Stiles was inexperienced in falling in love. Derek knew how to fall perfectly. They would hold hands and fall asleep, Derek gone when Stiles wakes up, but never without a note. And Derek had fallen while Stiles was still trying to jump. He asked Derek how he wanted him to fall in love, because he'd seemed hurt when Stiles hadn't said he loved him back. Stiles just wasn't sure if he already did or if his heart just wanted to play. All Derek did was smile and tell Stiles how he wanted him to fall in love. "Next to me."


End file.
